Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)
"Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)" is a song that debuted in The Wiggles' 1996 video Wake Up Jeff!. Listen Song Lyrics Chorus Dorothy (Dorothy), would you like to dance with me? Dorothy (Dorothy), would you like to dance with me? Well, first you take your hands, and you put them on your hips Sway from side to side, let your backbone slip Chorus Well, next you turn your head, turn it from side to side Then you shake your hands, it's really out of sight Chorus Lyric Variants Taiwanese 合唱 Dorothy (Dorothy)，你願意和我跳舞嗎？ Dorothy (Dorothy），你願意和我跳舞嗎？ 先把手放在臀部 左右搖擺，讓你的背骨滑落 合唱 接下來你轉過頭，從一邊轉到另一邊 然後你握手，真的看不見了 合唱 Song Credits Trivia *The back cover of the Wake Up Jeff! album added an unnecessary comma ("Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)"). The booklet of that same album corrected this, and every appearance of the song since has not included the comma. * The original 1996 version didn't have keyboard music, but it featured additional guitars and percussion, including an acoustic guitar. *According to a Powerhouse Museum news clip, the song was rehearsed live in early 1996. *This is the quickest song to receive a re-recording, with the original recording being released in 1996, and the re-recording being released in 1997. * The 1996 version of the song is played on the games The Wiggles' Musical Instruments, Missing Hats Game, and Matching Instruments. * The 1997 instrumental track of this song that is played on The Wiggles in Disneyland, the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary and A Wiggly Sing-Along Box Set has extra guitars throughout and extra keyboards at the beginning, as well as a cowbell during the chorus. * The song is played on the Dorothy The Dinosaur Kiddie Ride. * On Compliments of Brach's and The Wiggles, the song is titled as "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance with Me?)". * This song has been preformed by the new generation at concerts, using the 1997 backing track for the 2012 "In Training" segments of the Christmas tour for that year, and then being played live in 2019. However, it has yet to receive a video or album release with the new generation's vocals (not counting a brief appearance in Wiggly Mash-Up). Appearances Gallery See here zh-tw:跟我跳舞吧！Dorothy Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles in Disneyland Songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mash-up Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 4 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Series 3 Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Super Singalong Slipcase Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:Compliments of Brach's and The Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:We're All Friends (book) Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:The Wiggly Safari Show Songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Re-make songs Category:The Wiggles Big Show Songs